Neko Amu
by Amutofangirl
Summary: Amu got two new charas what happens when they are cat charas. One who loves to cuddle, the other likes to flirt what wil happen.  sorry new to this
1. New Eggs?

**Amutofangirl: Hey whats up im new at this so be nice**

**Ikuto: why would they be nice? Your new to this they r going u eat alive**

**Amutofangirl:*starts crying***

**Amu way to go ikuto u know she can make a tadmu story right**

**Ikuto….crap…**

**Amutofangirl: u know I might do that *smirks***

**Ikuto: crap**

Neko Amu?

(normal pov)

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled a certain pink head screamed."Whats wrong desu" su said to amu. "Whats wrong I got two more chara eggs" Amu said while looking at the two eggs on her bed. One was a pink version of yoru's egg, and the other one was a red one also the same as yoru's egg.

(Amu's pov)

'That's great I got two more eggs I must be pathetic. I already have four eggs now I got two more" Amu thought angrily. "Hey amu you know you are running late for school right?" said miki. "Shit! I'm going to be late. I think I should take the eggs with me just in case."I said. I quickly got dressed and ran to school with a piece of toast in my mouth.

(after school)

"I swear to god whoever invented school is a dumb ass" I said aloud."You know people are going to find it weird a child talking to them self and cussing" said a husky voice. I turned around to see ikuto. "..to what do you want?" I said. "You know you shouldn't say that to a man. They might do stuff to a little kid." Ikuto said while smirking."You're not a man your boy still growing once you hit 18 I'll count you as a man. In till then you are nothing but a little perverted cat boy." I said while sticking my tongue out. Ikuto acted hurt "You hurt me amu," he said as he pressed his hand to where his heart is. Then out of nowhere "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" of course its tadase with all my friends looking ready like they were about to battle. Then of course Utau came out of nowhere. "IKUTOOOOO!" Utau screamed. Even though she doesn't have her brother complex anymore she still acts like that with ikuto.

**Amutofangirl: soooo how was it for my first time**

**Amu I think it was great for an amateur**

**Ikuto: WHAT THE WAS THAT! I ONLY SAID LIKE 5 WORDS!**

**Amutofangirl: NO 38 words**

**Ikuto: *claps* wow 38 fricken d*** words**

**Amutofangirl: you know…. You know what I think im going to have cat soup tonight**

**Amu: is that a gun and rope? :0 **

**Ikuto: let's not get violent now*backs up***

**Amutofangirl: im going to make you wish you weren't born*evil smile**

**Ikuto: *runs***


	2. Chacter Transformation: Amulet Neko

**Amutofangirl: I forgot to do the disclaimer last time is to late**

**Amu: I don't think so**

**Amutofangirl: ok I'll do it this time**

**Amu: oh yeah what happened to Ikuto? You didn't really eat him did you?**

**Amutofangirl: If I say yes will you be mad?**

**Amu: YES!**

**Amutofangirl: why do you care it's not like you love him or anything right?**

**Amu: well*blushes***

**Amutofangirl: ahhh what do we have here someone likes a certain cat. Don't ya**

**Amu: yes I love ikuto*softly***

**Amutofangirl: what I didn't hear you speak louder**

**Amu: I said I love ikuto*blushing redder***

**Amutofangirl: you said what?**

**Amu: I SAID I LOVE IKUTO!**

**Amutofangirl: yes finally you admit to it ikuto you can come out now**

**Ikuto: I knew my strawberry loved me**

**Amu: Amutofangirl does not own shugo chara!*looking like shes going to kill***

(Ikuto's Pov)

'I was just have a great time with my amu in till kiddy king had to ruin it all. Also Utau for a girl who can fit in a key hole is fricken strong.' I thought.

(Amu's Pov)

Ok everyone is here which means x eggs will show on earth do i know this will happen, becuase it always fricken time when everyone shows up x eggs come like they wait intill we are together. "Amu-chi what are you doing" yaya said. "Wait for it...5...4...3...2...1..."Usless!", and i was right.

There where about 50 x eggs. I swear kids just give up so easly(A/N:this is funny because she is 13/12 and dia became a x egg) Everone was surronded by x eggs which sucked for us because none of us had our charas.'god i wish i was stronger then this. "You can be nya! lets show how much yo ulove them!" a voice said. "Wait what!" then out came my new pink egg. "Amu when did you get a new chara" Everyone asked "Wellll...this morning." i said. "Come on amu! Amu's heart unlock!" I was surrounded by pink light i got a pink dress, pink cat ears and a the tail was a bell also on my neck i got a cat bell. I also had pink boots."Charcter Transformation: Amulet Neko!" i yelled. I landed on my feet. When i looked up everyone had there jaws to the floor( but ikuto he was still shocked though). "Oh my amu looks cute as a kitty"Ikuto said as he smirked. Before i can yell at him i started to hug him. "Why thank you ikuto-koi" i said while hugging him. 'What is wrong with me why am i hugging him and calling him ikuto-koi' i thought."Because thats your would be self nya" my chara said. 'Berfore i could answer back i dodged a wave of x eggs.'

**Amutofangirl: what do you think?**

**Amu: you made me hug ikuto**

**Ikuto: Ikuto likey**

**Amutofangirl: any way since i'm new at this i don't know if you like my story so please review**

**Amu: if you don't like it just say no and say yuo don't what her eto write anymore or say yes that you liked it**

**Ikuto: if you review and say you liked it i'll kiss amu in the next story and Amutofangirl will make a lemon for a another story.**

**Amu: wait what you just said kiss**

**Amutofangirl: i didn't tell you oh well sorry it must have slipped my mind**

**Amu: i'm gonig to kill you two*fire in the background***

**Ikuto: is that an ax*gulps***

**Amu: why yes it is**

**Amutofangirl: hey... hey now lets not get hasty now if you kill me no more stories**

**Amu: ok then i'll kill ikuto**

**Ikuto: hey...oh god...OH GOD NOOOOO!**


	3. A cussing chara?

**Ikuto: hey whats up**

**Amutofangirl:...**

**Ikuto:whats wrong**

**Amutofangirl: i thought amu killed you**

**Ikuto: what of course not without me the balance of the world would be destroyed**

**Amutofangirl:...**

**Ikuto: also my fangirls would hunt amu down and kill her. Isn't that right ladies**

**Fangirls: WE LOVE YOU IKUTO-KUN!**

**Amutofangirl: you got to be kidding me, anyway where is amu anyway**

**Ikuto: oh yeah we got a little crazy last night and yeah**

**Amutofangirl: what did you do! This is rated T not M ikuto! I can't believe you guys did "it"**

**Ikuto: what no we were playing Clue(which i do not own) and amu got really competive then fell didn't do anything pervert. She is flippen 13 do you think i want to go to jail for sexual no and you say i'm the pervert.**

**Amutofangirl: sorry i don't know what goes through your mind**

**Ikuto: do want to know*smirks***

**Amutofangirl: hell no. Just do the disclaimer**

**Ikuto:Amutofangirl does not own shugo chara **

(Amu's Pov)

I just dodged the x eggs."Come on Amu lets show what we are made of" my chara said. I jumped in air "Love staff!" i yelled.( ok i couldn't come up with a good attack name. Its like heart rod but longer)I trapped all the x eggs"My heart lock on!Open heart!"I landed on the ground and undid the transformation. Everyone came running to me ready to ask questions."Before we ask questions lets go to the Garden"I said and we all walked back to the all sat down got tea and Ikuto he just leaned against the wall."Ok.. now you can ask questions" I said. Nagi asked first "Whats your chara's name" he asked. "I don't know" I turned to my chara."What is your name anyway"I asked "My name is Yori"(see what i did there Yoru changes to )she said while has a pink dress a bell on her tail and a giant bow on her fur color is pink." I'm Amu's would be self to be able to show her true feelings mostly love"she said"Oh she's cute" Utau of course Kiseki has to go act all mighty and say something smart"You there new commener you must bow down to your don't think i will find you cute i mean really your gaint bow makes you look stupid" he said. Everyone didn't know what was about to all happened so fast Yori ran to Kiseki and started to choke him" WHAT DID YOU CALL ME STUPID GAY I JUST CALLED YOU GAY WHAT THE F*** YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT YOU B****." she yelled while she choked him the she throw him at the was took her a minute to relise what she just did."Oh no i'm sooo sorry Kiseki." she said as went to go which was on the who looked like his life flashed before his brought him back to the table and fixed his cape and crown the gave him a kiss on the was red as a cherry"Do you forgive me" she asked him. All he did was nodded his turned to everyone"I"m sorry everyone about my actions and my cussing.I get real mad when some one makes fun of " she said with a smile."Wow Amu that is some chara you got there" Rima said scared like Yuri is going to hurt her"Oh yeah,if you think i'm bad wait till see my the two of us i'm the good child."she looked at me like i was crazy."You have another chara Hinamori-san"Tadase said."Yeah i got two this morning and Yori is one of them."Dang Amu thats 6 eggs i think you need help to have this many would be selves."Utau said like she was worried.

**Ikuto:hey i didn't say anything**

**Amutofangirl:i'm sorry**

**Ikuto:also i thought people told you to have longer chapters?**

**Amutofangirl: well its late and i'm being a bad girl for staying up after my bed time**

**Ikuto: oh really what time is it **

**Amutofangirl:9:02pm**

**Ikuto: when is your bedtime**

**Amutofangirl:*gulps*9:00pm**

**Ikuto:HAHAHAHA you got be fricken kidding wow you such a rebel for staying up longer for 2 god for saken minutes( have nothing against god)**

**Amutofangirl:i know right i like this feeling that i can do anything**

**Ikuto:you know i was kidding right? thats sad**

**Amutofangirl: whatever lets go bed time**

**Amu:Hey guys**

**Ikuto: bye everyone**

**Amu: hey i didn't say anything at all today**

**Amutofangirl:night everyone**

**Amu: hey guys thats not fair...guys?**


	4. Voteing PLEASE READ

A/N

Hey its Amutofangirl here. This will be a vote thingy. Any way for my story you met Yori, the cute cuddle one. Well next is Amu's flirty chara. So for the next chap who do want Amu to make out with?

A) Ikuto (love him)

B) Nagi

C) Kukai

D) Tadase

It is now3:28.I will check the votes at 7:00 or8:00,so please vote.


	5. Flirty Amu

**Amutofangirl: OK I gotten like a lot of people already say A) for Ikuto**

**Ikuto: aw you all love me**

**Amutofangirl: anyway so even its not 7:00 yet I'll just write the story and I'll try making it long**

**Ikuto: yes finally I get to kiss Amu*smirks***

**Amutofangirl: hey where is Amu anyway**

**Ikuto: oh shes in the corner**

**Amutofangirl:*sweat drop* why**

**Amu: because I have to kiss the pervert**

**Ikuto: oh come on Amu you know you want to**

**Amu: Amutofangirl does not own shugo chara!*still sulking in the corner***

(Amu's Pov)

After we talked a bit we all decided to go and get some ice cream. Everyone got over Yori's um little melt down. We were all just talking in till more x eggs came out. They swarmed around us they trapped my chara's and everyone else's. 'I hate when I'm weak.' I thought. 'You're not weak.' A voice said. Then my second chara came out. She had red fur, a red tube top, a red booty shorts and high heels.(A/N you can tell which chara this is) "Yo." It said coolly. Everyone was shocked with a 'wtf' face expression. "Come on Amu lets show these bit**** what we are made of." she said. "Amu's heart UNLOCK! This time I was surrounded by red light I got red cat ears and tail, a red mini skirt, a red tube top, and a cat bell on my neck. CHARCTER TRANSFORMATION: Sexy Cat!(A/N sorry couldn't think of anything.) I landed on the ground. "This is such a revealing outfit" I said embarrassed. "Oh suck it up. Let's show these a** holes that we can be strong and sexy at the same time." my chara said. I looked up at the x eggs and smirked. Yeah smirked, I think I hang around Ikuto way too much. "Love Taunt!" yelled out in a seducing tone. Immediately the x eggs were staring at me and blushing. They were distracted so I took this opportunity to get the job done. "My hear lock on, OPEN HEART!" I yelled. I turned around to see Tadase bright red, Nagi drooling, Kukai fainted while saying "so hot.", andIikuto was drooling and was bright red. I forgot I was still in my transformation. I undid my transformation and looked at the girls. "!" Utau said while still shocked. We got to the garden and got tea and snacks again ready to talk. Kukai woke up when Nagi dragged him to the garden. "Ok let's start this again. What is your chara's name" Rima said worried that this one has the same temper as Yori. I looked at my chara. She floated to the middle of the table as the guy charas stared at her, but Yoru who was staring at Miki of course. "Yo. My name is Yora. "I'm Amu's already self." she said "Wait back up already self? What is that?" Tadase asked. "There are two types of charas. One is your would be self which is the thing you want to be. The other one is that your chara is who you are already is, like Yaya and Kukai's chara's. "But wait Amu is nothing like you." Rima said. "Oh no no no. You don't see this side of Amu very much. Think of it as her dark side. Her dark side comes out for two reasons." she said "Which are?" Kukai asked with curiosity. "When she is really mad, or when she is really horny." She said in a bored tone. I couldn't have to disagree to this fact. Everyone looked at me crazy. "Hey I'm rarely mad, and only guy has seen me in my dark side, because I was horny that day, and let me tell ya we got crazy. "How crazy?" Nagi said while leaning in. "Oh nothing bad happened we just maked out for 5 hrs nothing much." I said while shrugging. "Only five hrs!" Yaya said with her mouth hanging out. "But now my dark side can come out whenever I character change. " I want to see Amu's dark side" Kukai said with a strange look in his eyes. "Ok I will character change, but only the guys can see it, and only one at a time. (A/N I'm kind of going to do everyone but Tadase but Amu is only going to kiss Ikuto.) "Well I can't stay I have to go and play with Betty," Tadase said while backing up to the door slowly. "Wait isn't Betty dead now Tadase" Rima said while thinking. "D...id I say Betty? I meant Messy bye!" Tadase said while running out the door. After that the girls went to wait outside with Ikuto and Kukai. Nagi was my first victim. When he wasn't looking character changed and fixed my outfit. I took off my jacket (A/N she is in her uniform) unbuttoned the first 4 buttons so you can see a little cleavage, and loosened my skirt. When he turned around he started to blush. The red cat ears and tail gave an affect. "Aw what's wrong Nagi? Don't you want to play?" I said in a sly voice. ( A/N don't get your hopes up it is staying T you perverts.) He started to back up to the wall. I pushed him lightly to the wall and started to lightly trace his chest and moved my mouth went to his ear. "I think you like my dark side Na-gi-hi-ko." I said in a taunting voice. I felt him shiver under me. To close the deal I bit his ear like Ikuto did to me. "Ok your done send Kukai in ok." I said in my normal voice.

(Outside Nagi's Pov)

'That was the most intense thing ever In my life' I thought. "Well how was it?" Kukai asked looking all ready. He had no idea what was behind that door. "It felt like I died then I was born again. Oh yeah it's your turn dude. " I said as I slowly walked down the stairs.

(Inside Amu's Pov)

Kukai walked through the door and sat down. I came up behind him and started to rube his shoulders. I bent down and blow in his ear. "You're so tense K-uk-ai. I'll make you feel better" I said in a seducing way. I turned him around so he can see my outfit. He started to drool and I think he almost fainted. I did the same thing that I did to Nagi and also bit his ear. I was done and was still drooling and his whole face was red. "You're done Kukai please send in Ikuto please." I asked.

(Outside Kukai's Pov)

'I will never love again' I thought. "Hey Kukai your still drooling." Ikuto said. "So how was it?" everyone asked but Nagi who still loopy. "I think I'm in love. I will never feel that way towards any other girl."I said in a daze. "Ikuto it's your turn" I said while sitting down.

(Inside Amu's Pov)

Ikuto came in and sat down on a chair he didn't see me. "Amu don't think you and seduce me it won't work. You won't get the same reaction as the other guys." He said. I came out and went in front of him and sat on his lap with each leg on either side. "Oh really?" said as I lowered my face when it was only inches of his face. My lips hovered over his. I quickly started to kiss him.

(Ikuto's pov)

'You know this isn't Amu. I want to kiss her when she is normal, but this is too great I can't stop from kissing her back.' I thought I put each of hands on her thighs and deepened the kiss. I nibbled on her bottom lip for access, and she granted it to me. 'She tastes so great I don't want to stop.' I thought her hands brushed through my hair I started to groan. Then I felt her smirk and she stopped probably the best make out session ever! She got off and of me and touched my lips. " Who said I couldn't react hmmm Ikuto-koi.

**Amutofangirl: is that long enough for a chap**

**Ikuto that was awesome!**

**Amu: I hate you all for who picked A)**

**Amutofangirl: Hey don't blame them they review my stories. Also you liked it**

**Amu: no I did not*blushes***

**Ikuto: oh really you don't then why are you blushing**

**Amutofangirl: ok while they are talking I'll tell to please review. Also I might not update for a while because I can't think of a fricken ending. I might do a chapter with the charas with Yori and Yora. If you got any idea please tell me in till then bye.**


	6. Neko Amu cont?

A/N Waiting

Hey what sup? Its Amutofangirl here well here is the thing I want to finish this story but there are two more I want to do. One is a song fic talk show thingy for Shugo chara. Two is where Amu had a secret life as a pop star. Lastly is a story on bleach it's a hitsugaya/matsumoto fanfic. So tell me what to do.

Amu: if you want her to wait to write the other stories and cont. Neko Amu vote and say Amu!

Ikuto: if you want her to update(they are alredy done) the other stories and take some time off of Neko Amu vote and say Ikuto!


	7. Angry chara

**Amutofangirl: ok most of you picked Amu**

**Ikuto: ya**

**Amutofangirl: what do you mean "Ya" one of them was a lemon for amuto**

**Ikuto: wait what? *goes in corner***

**Amu: what's up with a** hole?**

**Amutofangirl: a lot of people picked Amu **

**Amu: so your point is**

**Amutofangirl: one of the new stories was a lemon**

**Amu: thank you reviewers I love you!**

**Ikuto: I hate you all. I'm going to find and take out your eyeballs so you can watch me kick your a**. *fire in background***

**Amutofangirl: whoa hold up these people review so instead of killing them. Instead write a strongly worded letter**

**Ikuto*grabs paper and pencil and mumbles about killing***

**Amu: Amutofangirl does not own shugo chara**

**Amutofangirl: if I did Amu and ikuto would be kissing and a couple**

(Yori's Pov) (Guardian's Garden)

'I love all the other charas. Mostly Rhythm but he doesn't seem to like me though oh well time for a cat nap.' I thought while smiling.

(Yora's Pov)

'I know that Yori was thinking about Rhythm. Why doesn't she go up to the guy and kiss him. I mean there are only two things guys want. To see how big chests are and "bed". (Sorry guys) Oh well I'll talk to her about it later since it looks like she is about to take a nap. You should never wake Yuri from a nap. If you wake her up its going to be a living hell for you.' I thought while smirking. I saw Ran playing with soccer boy. Su was making a snack for Rhythm and Kiseki. Yoru cat guy was watching Miki draw from a distance. I chuckled at this. I went up to Yoru and tapped on the shoulder. He got scared and jumped. "Aw what's wrong scaredy cat?" I teased. He didn't say anything. "Oh I see cats got your tongue" I snickered and left to go sleep with Yori. I guess Kiseki got upset that Yori was sleeping while he was making a speech, because he started to wake her up. Big mistake. "Wouldn't do that if I was you." I said in a warning tone. "Why not. I'm the king and everyone needs to hear my speech." He said acting all high and mighty. He really is a di**. Now I really don't care about him getting hurt. It's not my fault he has a huge ego. "Ok wake her up, but didn't say I warned you." I said while walking away with a giant grin on my face.

(Kiseki's Pov)

"Ok wake her up, but didn't say I warned you. "She said and walked away. What does she mean by that she is just a small, defenseless cat? (A/N haven't you learned anything) I started to shake her, that didn't work. I yelled in her ear, that didn't work. So I decided to hit her with my staff, which seems to do the trick. First she rubbed her head in a cute kind of way. She rubbed her eyes, and then she seems to finally see me with my staff. Instead of saying "hello my king", it went like this. WHAT THE F*** IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! YOU A** HOLE! DO YOU THINK ITS OK TO GO AROUND HITTING PEOPLE WITH YOUR FU**** STICK! DO YOU GAY BOY! GOD MOTHER F*****! DA** THAT HURTS LIKE HELL! Then she started to choke me. I started to black in till Tadase and the others came back. ".se" I choked out. "Amu your chara is killing him! Stop her!" Utau yelled. Amu sighed dropped her bag and got a small ball of yarn. Then she let it roll pass Yori. Yori stopped her attack and started to play with it. *Everyone sweats drop* everyone sat down at the table except Ikuto. I flew to Tadase scared out of my mind. Then pinky started to talk. "Let me guess you were making a speech, saw Yori wasn't listening. Woke her up by hitting her with your staff, then she cussed at you then started to choke you? Tell if I'm going in the right direction?" She said with a bored expression. She was right on the nose! All I did was nod. "Yora! Come here now!" she yelled. Then out popped Yora with a grin on her face floating to the middle of the table. "Yora did you know Kiseki was going to wake her up?" she said with a stern voice. Yora looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh. Then she looked at everyone then got to me and started laughing like no tomorrow. Her face was red and had tears in her eyes. "HAHAHAHA! Hell yeah I knew that's what he gets for having a big ego! I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself!" She kept on laughing. God please kill me now.

**Amutofangirl: ok I'm done with the story (maybe)**

**Amu: what do you mean done?**

**Amutofangirl: I'm moving on to my other stories**

**Ikuto: yeah I get my lemon! **

**Amu: * twirls finger* wopdeydo**

**Amutofangirl: oh yeah part of this story wants me to send you his letter about the votes so 't worry my other stories will be updated by this weekend. Also since I have fall break next week I'm taking requests for stories.**

**Amu: just tell her what couple**

**Ikuto: and a summary and she will make a story for you guys**

**Amutofangirl: it can be K-M rating. Ok?**

**Ikuto: bye**

**Amu: see you guys soon**

**Amutofangirl: see you later. Oh yeah one last thing I know this is a wier question, but do you know where I can find my story? My friends want to read it and they can't find it or me. So yeah. **


	8. Contest Prize the rest of Neko Amu

Contest!

Reward the rest of the Neko Amu story

Ok what's up my readers, I'm having a story contest for anyone who likes to write. There are three contests regarding to the rating. There is a K+ contest, T contest, and M contest (hint: for the rated M contest I like lemons).

First place winners: they get the rest of the Neko Amu story…yes there is more.

Second Place/Third: you guys get to be in my crazy talk show story.

To enter you must email me or message me both on my profile. **You must be signed up (that means email) by February 14, 2011.**

**Your stories are due MARCH 14, 2011!**

Chapters: the min is 600 words and the max is 5 chapters

Liking: I like made up or a switch from the original. I love romance, humor, action, and fantasy

Have fun,

Amutofangirl ^-^


	9. Update

Hey guys amutofangirl here and I have good news. Since you guys are awesome and I love you soooo much and since you guys are just wonderful fans I shall update every story once a week oh if you didn't catch what I just said I said EVERY story. That's right im continuing Neko amu I have 81 reviews for tht story and im happy that you guys like it so im gonna continue it. SO THANKS I LOVE YOU ALL KEEP REVEIWING


End file.
